Vida
by Shenling
Summary: Es una historia leve; sobre como las almas pueden rencarnar,es un RenxTamao cuenta de solo un cap; esta dedicado a mi sis por favor disfrutala historia, y todas las personas que la lean de verdad espero que sea de su agrado.


**ALMAS.**

Se dice que las almas viajan atravez del tiempo hasta encontrarse con la persona amada; pero solo se les da cierto plazo para poderse ver de nuevo, si este plazo no se cumple lo mas probable es que se olviden la una de la otra y vuelvan a comenzar con otro ser diferente.

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar muy remoto, haya por el tiempo en que los dioses, demonios y reyes eran respetados, dos seres se conocieron una noche de primavera, la primera persona huía de su destino mientras la segunda solo contemplaba la luna llena.

Esa fue la primera noche donde sus ojos se encontraron, el sonrojo de ser descubierta por otra persona hizo que ella escondiera su rostro bajo la manga de su hermoso y extenso kimono, mientras que la mirada fría y cortante de él no hizo más que observar sin cuidado aquella fina mujer.

Después de aquella noche guerras, destrucciones y muchas cosas más pasaron, mas sin embargo al haberse encontrado de esa manera hizo que sus sentimientos se despertarán, él se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, debía defender a sus ideales o a la persona amada

Más ella simplemente sabía que si querían estar juntos debían decidirse por algo rápido y la única manera de estar completamente juntos era la muerte, aun que sabía que él en sus calidad de guerrero se resistiría, ella por ser una de las tantas ofrendas para la guerra lo haría.

-_Hagámoslo, te prometo encontrarte en la otra vida, debajo del cerezo florecido en la primavera-_ dijo ella mientras sostenía su mano­

-_No creo que sea lo más prudente, además no es muy seguro que nazcamos en el mismo tiempo, sabes bien que nuestro mundo puede ser muy diferente-_respondió él mientras soltaba su mano y le daba la espalda

Ella solo sonrío, no podía llevarle la contraría, pero estaba segura de que al menos el tiempo de vida en ella era corto, uno de esos días sería sacrificada, se acerco al hermoso cerezo, aquel de flores rosada, cerro sus ojos y escucho pasos, así que ya habían llegado.

_-Es hora de decir adiós, espero que la otra vida sea menos dura_**-** dijo ella mientras caminaba al templo, donde las puertas corredizas fueron abiertas, no miro atrás, eso sería lo mas doloroso en su vida y era mejor llevarse un buen recuerdo.

Desde aquel día no supo mas de ella, aun que se escondía en lugares que siempre eran visitados por esa persona nunca logro sacar la suficiente información, hasta que escucho de un comerciante el sacrificio de la sacerdotisa del templo, su corazón se paro y su alma desapareció.

No soporto más y debajo del enorme cerezo florecido se suicido, sintió que de pronto volaba, y se reflejo en un barco gigantesco con demás personas, y a lo lejos sentada en uno de los bordos estaba ella, sonriéndole al viento con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

Se acerco hasta abrazarla, entonces ella lo miro y sonrío con delicadeza, su turno había llegado, tomados de la mano abrieron la enorme puerta, y la traspasaron, sus cuerpos se hicieron pequeños hasta convertirse en niños, mas un viento fuerte hizo que se separaran

Ella jalada aun lado y él a otro, entonces escucho la pequeña voz de la niña de grandes ojos rosa, te veré debajo del cerezo, y después, desapareció, los años pasaron y una hermosa niña de ojos rosas y cabellos de igual manera nació en una familia de buena posición pero con corazones humildes.

En otra parte del mundo un niño varón era el orgullo de su familia, por fin un heredero digno de la familia, su hermanita de tres años lo veía, era hermoso, con ojos de color ámbar y cabellos oscuros, en definitiva ese bebé era su hermanito mas pequeño.

Los años pasaron, ella perdió a su madre en un espantoso accidente, -_Papi ¿Por qué ya no podré ver más a mamá?-_pregunto mientras su padre miraba al cielo y apretaba su pequeña mano, él no tenía la suficiente fuerza para responderle, y ella aun inocente también vio el cielo.

Él corría en la mansión quería su juguete, es que el tonto de su primo no sabía que ese era su juguete favorito, nadie tocaba sus cosas, y menos ese pequeño tigre de peluche –_ Vuelve aquí Hoto-Hoto o te juro que te irá muy mal, lo digo en nombre de la dinastía Tao- _pero el otro niño solo sonrío.

Años, tras años, un día cuando él cumplió los 20 años tuvo un sueño y entonces escucho aquella promesa- _te veré debajo del cerezo­_ – se despertó al escuchar el despertador, ese aparato lo volvía loco, se paro de la cama y dirigió al baño

Otro día donde tenía que vestir de saco y corbata, otro día de administración para las empresas de su familia, que aburrido y hoy precisamente tenía que ir a recoger a los socios que llegaban de Japón, aun que mas que socios eran sus amigos, los gemelos y extraños Asakura.

Después de que se prepara en sus habitaciones bajo para ir a desayunar, en la mesa como siempre estaba su hermana y su cuñado, ambos lo miraron con una sonrisa, sus padres viajando, total esa era su diversión, se sentó a la mesa, desayuno lo que le ofrecieron y después se retiro dejando a los demás con una gota enorme en la cabeza.

Escucho decir a su hermana mientras sonreía-_Que extraño desayuno Ren hoy solo tomaste un vaso de leche-_ se sonrojo pero aun así no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrado, su hermana era lo mas querido en su vida, y lo conocía muy bien, salió de la casa seguido del guardaespaldas

Camino hasta la limosina donde la puerta le fue abierta, el viento soplo y creyó escuchar que el viento le decía: debajo del cerezo, sintió su corazón latir demasiado rápido, sin embargo negó con la cabeza y se subió a la lujosa limosina ya de por si era tarde.

Sonreía, después de todo era un buen día, las vacaciones habían acabado y era necesario que regresara a casa con su padre y su nueva familia, sonrío de manera dulce, como siempre lo hace, recordaba ese hermoso viaje a China, todo fue divertido, nunca había viajado sola , y ahora se daba cuenta de que ya había crecido.

Llevaba regalos para todos, hasta para Ana, su hermana mayor, aun que sabía que ella había salido de viaje con su cuñado, eso que importaba le daría el regalo después, aun que no llevaran la misma sangre eran hermanas y ella la quería mucho.

Su vuelo saldría dentro de un rato, al parecer tenía un leve retraso, pero eso no importaba mucho, si regresaba a casa era lo que importaba, escucho como un avión proveniente de su país natal aterrizaba, su hora de irse se acercaba, miro su reloj y recordó que su papá dijo esperarla en el aeropuerto.

Agarro su maleta y decidió pasarla de una vez para que fuese revisada, aun que solo era pequeña debían de revisarla, luego su bolsa de mano que no dejaba, sus ropas eran diferentes a las de siempre, ahora volvía con un vestido chino algo ajustado a su persona, rojo que hermoso color.

Después de pasar el espantoso tráfico por fin se encontraba en el aeropuerto, dejo a Bason en la puerta y se dirigió a la entrada, escucho que el vuelo de sus amigos ya había llegado, apresuro su paso hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de estos.

Su mirada fría y su porte de caballero despertaba uno que otro suspiro, sin embargo el ignoraba todo lo que había a su alrededor, pero en un instante solo leves segundos que parecían horas sus ojos miraron a la persona frente a él, sus cabellos rosa agarrados en dos coletas con palillos ensartados en estas.

Un hermoso vestido de color rojo con aberturas a los lados y el leve maquillaje de su rostro, ella se inclino, levanto la maleta y sonrío, sintió que su corazón por extraño que parezca latía sin control, también observo a la rubia que se acercaba y la saludaba con un leve beso en la mejilla, rubia que se le hizo conocida.

La chica de porte chinos simplemente sonrío y se despidió, sintió deseos de detenerla pero una mano en su hombro lo saco de la ensoñación –_ cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ren-_esa voz y la risa eran de Yho, sin duda lo volteo a ver, cuando escucho- _Te veré al regreso Ana adiós Yho y joven Hao-_ su mirada fue fugas y la vio sonreír

Ella también lo miro y su cara fue de sorpresa, mas el altavoz dijo la ultima llamada para el vuelo a Japón ella sonrío y se fue, miro a la rubia acercarse, la ceja de esta levantada elegantemente –_Como siempre Tamao de despistada-_dijo acercándose a ellos.

_Pero Anita-_ estaba muerto por eso-_sabes que Tama-chan hace su mayor esfuerzo, y el primer paso fue venir de viaje ella sola aquí a China-_ la rubia cerro sus ojos y los otros dos presentes se miraron si entender, o al menos el de origen chinos no entendió.

Estaba alegre había visto un rato a su hermana, mas su corazón no paraba de latir, esos ojos ámbar le traían cierta nostalgia y a la vez cierta felicidad, en fin ahora ya estaba rumbo a su hogar, de seguro su papá se pondría muy contento, durante el vuelo se durmió.

El sueño fue tan pesado que le permitió viajar a un mundo muy diferente al que conocía, sintió cuando la azafata muy amablemente la despertaba pues ya habían llegado a Japón, se restregó con delicadeza sus ojos dando leves gracias, mas en el ultimo bostezo recordó el enorme cerezo del sueño.

Miro por la ventana la pista de aterrizaje, el avión toco tierra y entonces supo que estaba en casa, cuando salió por la puerta de llegada miro a su padre y a la madre de Ana que le sonreían, detrás de ellos su pequeño hermano Riku, que extendió sus manos lo mas que podía para que lo viera.

Corrió hasta abrazar a su padre, al fin estaba en casa, saludo a todos, no estaba aun después de muchos años familiarizada con la esposa de su padre, mas sin embargo la respetada y admiraba mucho, sonrío, su padre levanto la maleta mientras su hermanito brincaba de felicidad preguntando por su regalo.

La madre de Ana le sonreía y ella muy amable y alegre le regresaba la sonrisa, por un instante volteo su rostro hasta ver al avión que la había traído de China y recordó esos hermosos ojos y aquel guapo joven que la hizo sentir extraña, y que sin darse cuenta le despertó un sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, tristeza y alegría a la vez.

Un hermoso año pasó y ellos no se volvieron a ver, las empresas habían quedado en una buena transacción y ambas partes estaban conformes con lo establecido, la primavera se acercaba y los cerezos estaban a punto de abrir sus hermosas sakuras.

La chica de cabellos rosa sonrío mirando el enorme árbol que había cerca del templo detrás de su casa, pero como siempre ese extraño sentimiento de nostalgia la envolvía, imágenes extrañas pasan por su cabeza sin comprender lo que realmente sucede.

Observa la estatua de uno de los dioses que ahí se encuentra, con un temor extraño se acerca hasta el, lo observa detenidamente, cuando una extraña voz la saca de sus pensamientos, mira para todos los lados y nada, esta sola, o tal vez papá y los demás ya volvieron del aeropuerto.

Lo cual sería ilógico por que están algo retirados de la ciudad, cierra sus ojos y comienza a decirse a ella misma que esta imaginando cosas, cuando la voz de nuevo le dice y esta vez severa y cortante –_Su plazo se les acaba, si en esta oportunidad no hacen lo que mas desean todo acabara, entendiste Tamao._

Ella espantada observa la única cosa que tiene frente a sus ojos, la estatua, esa cosa le habla, sus ojos rosas se llenan de lágrimas y llora, para después desmayarse del susto, y ahí inconsciente termina en el piso de aquel hermoso lugar, mientras las sakuras comienzan a florecer.

La voz de las personas desesperadas dentro de la casa lo sacan de su ensoñación, aun no comprende exactamente que fue lo que paso, observa como su amigo Hao trae entre sus brazos a la chica de cabellos rosas, al parecer esta algo inconsciente, un sentimiento de miedo se apodera de él, y recuerda su ultimo sueño donde aquella persona muere.

Sin delicadeza sube a la parte de arriba de la casa, todos están ahí el se ofrece para ayudar pero al parecer solo esta desmayada, ella se mueve hasta que sus cabellos largos tapan su rostro, Ana, la rubia se acerca hasta ella y sonríe con nostalgia, -_Después de todo es mi hermana menor-_dice sonriendo.

Los demás suspiran, Hao se retira de la habitación y le enseña a su amigo cual es la que él usará, al encontrarse ya instalado en la alcoba se queda ahí hasta que lo llamen para cenar, observa que frente a su ventana esta el árbol de cerezos, floreciendo.

Escucha como los pasos de las demás personas de la casa comienzan a sonar, sonríe, ese calor de hogar es extraño y a la vez relajante, comienza acomodar sus cosas dentro de la habitación, el viento mueve las hojas de aquel árbol y escucha pronunciar ­–_ Hoy se acaba el plazo date prisa-_ se extraña pues no sabe de donde proviene la voz.

Escucha cerca de su puerta un – _Por eso te dije que no vieras tantas películas de terror, después me vas a salir con que el perro de la casa de a lado habla, lo cual es ilógico ya que vivimos lejos de las demás casa, Tamao duerme después te traeré la cena-_ y la puerta se cierra.

Esa definitivamente era la esposa de su amigo Yho, aquella rubia regañona que ahora hablaba con algo de sarcasmo y burla, pero que en aquel tono también tenía un poco de preocupación, recordó a la chica de cabellos rosas, como había cambiado, aun que no la había visto bien.

Todo ese año estuvo algo incomodo, deseaba con todo su corazón volver a ver aquella chica, y por extraño que sonara quería que sus ojos se volviesen a fijar en él, escucho la leve música que salía de uno de los cuartos, música instrumental aquella que solo te puede llevar a un mundo de imaginación.

La persona tenía un buen gusto por Vivaldi y Mozart, abrió la puerta hasta quedar frente a la recamara de la persona que hace unos momentos encontraron desmayada, se sintió con la necesidad de abrir esa puerta cuando los pasos en la escalera lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

_Joven Tao la cena ya esta lista _- dijo la sirvienta de esa casa, lo cual extraño al joven de cabellos oscuros pues cuando llego no la había visto, sin mas decidió bajar a cenar no quería causar una mala impresión delante de sus amigos y menos delante de Ana la cual si quería lo destrozaba ahí mismo.

Su mirada estaba dirigida aquel ser de piedra, estaba asustada y por eso decidió poner la música que tanto le gustaba, aun que las interpretaciones ya existían ese disco en especial era el que más le gustaba su mamá se lo grabo mientras le enseñaba a tocar el piano.

Sonrío con algo de nostalgia cuando lo recordó, amarro sus largos cabellos en una cola cuando escucho como la puerta de su habitación era tocada, decidió despegarse de la ventana y abrir, escucho como otros pasos se alejaban, sintió que su corazón latía con un ritmo precipitado, al abrir la puerta vio a Saya, le sonrío levemente.

_-Señorita, su hermana dice que si gusta bajar a cenar, o si usted desea que traigan su platillo-_hablo calmadamente la pelirroja mientras la miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes, la pelirrosa lo medito, la verdad es que no tenía apetito, pero tampoco quería dejar mal a Ana.

_Esta bien Saya bajare en unos instantes solo me pongo algo mas apropiado-_Sonrío, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se retiro, cerro la puerta de su habitación y con pasos lentos se acerco a la grabadora y la apago, busco en su armario algo apropiado para cenar y encontró entre todas sus ropas un vestido de color lila.

Tenia un hermoso listón, era perfecto para un día de baile, sonrío, definitivamente ese no, buscando mas encontró un vestido de color azul, ligero de tirantes un tanto corto, ese le serviría después de todo estaba empezando la época de calor, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo pero algo le hizo cambiar de parecer.

En vez de dirigirse al comedor opto por salir al patio, Ana tenía razón tal vez ella había imaginado que aquel muñeco de piedra le había hablado, se quedo a la mitad del dichoso camino, después de todo aun pensaba en aquella figura y le daba cierto miedo.

Volteo su vista al cielo, estaba estrellado, como esos mantos que venden en las tiendas de tela, miro todo alrededor y abrió los brazos dando una pequeña vuelta, la cual termino por que ella se había quedado contemplando la hermosa luna llena, un recuerdo muy vago vino a su mente, aun que no sabía que era.

Él simplemente quería un momento a solas, la verdad la cena había estado muy sabrosa, aun que seguía pensando que la comida china era la mejor, abrió la amplia puerta corrediza, Yho le dijo que la parte trasera de la casa era un buen sitio para que contemplara la luna llena, su cabeza seguía pensando en la hermana menor de Ana que no había estado presente en la cena.

La rubia simplemente suspiro, quería de verdad ver repuesta a su hermana, aun que no lo demostrara quería mucho a la pelirrosa, eso le hizo sonreír con algo de melancolía, sentía una cierta opresión en su pecho, la verdad su esperanza era ver a esa chica y no sabía exactamente porque.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, una corriente fría pasó por su cuerpo, era como si algo se avecinara, miro a los lados y cuando estaba a apunto de seguir con su camino, la vio, allí contemplando la enorme y blanca luna llena, con sus brazos alzados y una enorme sonrisa en labios.

Se acerco lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba, por una vez en mucho tiempo sonrío, la chica bajo sus brazos y cerro sus ojos, observo como ella caminaba y entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, después la chica tarareo una canción.

Sintió que la observaban pero la verdad no quiso prestar atención bajo sus brazos y cerro los ojos, intentaba jugar como cuando era mas pequeña, donde se mantenía vigilada por los sirvientes mientras fingía estar ciega y se encaminaba discretamente al cerezo, aun que no veía a esa persona su corazón latía desbocadamente.

La canción que tarareaba se la había enseñado su difunta madre, abrió sus ojos al recordarla, dolía y mucho, pero como decía la madre de Ana, hay veces que debemos solo recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos con esa persona además de tenerlas presente siempre en el corazón, cambio la posición de sus manos y de reojo volteo a ver a la persona que la siguió.

Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, sintió cuando sus mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar, su vista subió al enorme cerezo, estaba completamente florecido y desprendía una calma enorme, aspiro el aroma que este soltaba y fueron esos leves segundos lo que abrieron su mente a un mundo distante.

Todas las imágenes de su vida pasada llegaron de golpe, y la promesa antes de volver a nacer se hizo presente, sonrío, así que ese había sido siempre lo que soñaba, recordó también lo dicho por la estatua y llevo una mano a su corazón mientras que con la otra quitaba el moño que sujetaba su cabello- _Pensé que no llegarías-_dijo sonrojándose.

-_Temía recordar, además de que no era seguro que te encontrará, después de todo nacimos en lugares diferentes-_ contesto él mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella, abrazándola por la cintura- _Te extrañe mucho._

-_yo también, después de todo era nuestro destino volvernos a encontrar, te amo-_dijo dulcemente mientras sentía como él levantaba el rostro y besaba su mejilla.

-_Recuerda que siempre te he amado, y si en esta vida me permites amarte mas seré muy feliz, Tamao eres y serás siempre lo más importante para mí-_respondió él mientras veía al cerezo y le agradecía a los dioses la nueva oportunidad que les había dado.

-_Lo se Ren, después de todo aquella noche me lo prometiste, y al igual que aquel día la luna esta de testigo-_se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él, y sonriendo como siempre acercaron sus rostros hasta besarse sellando de nuevo la promesa que les había unido.

En la puerta de la casa la rubia y su esposo simplemente sonreían, cuantos años cuidando ese secreto, después de todo ellos habían sido criados para estar cerca de esas dos almas, para que ellos se volvieran a unir, el peli castaño sonrío con ternura, quien lo diría él y Ana habían pasado por lo mismo.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?-_dijo el mirando los negros ojos de su esposa la cual se recargo en el barandal de la puerta

-_Te conozco muy bien Yho, y me imagine que si te lo contaba tu saltarías a decírselo a Ren, además era cuestión de que se diesen cuenta, créeme para mi tampoco fue fácil-_respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho

-_Jijijiji Me di cuenta de ellos cuando hiciste que la estatua del dios dragón le hablara a Tamao, ese truco tuyo es nuevo para mi –_le respondió mirando como la rubia se sonroja y por primera vez no le replicaba-_será mejor que entremos esos dos tienen mucho de que hablar._

Aquella noche las dos almas se encontraron bajo ese cerezo, en la fecha establecida, su felicidad siempre ha durado, después de todo prometieron amarse siempre, ¿saben por que te cuento esto?, dirás por que te gusta contar historias, pues si, jajajaja no es cierto, nuestros padres son los principales protagonistas de esta historia.

Mi nombre es Meiling Tao, si así es tengo seis hermosos años de edad y te guste o no soy tu hermana mayor, entendiste Eriko, ahora duerme que mami y papi no saben que estoy aquí; algún día cuando nos toque encontraremos a esa persona, pero la verdad es que si no te duermes me van a regañar.

Duerme hermanita que aquellos sueños que tengan pueden ser después de todo parte de un hermoso pasado, y parte también de este hermoso y largo presente.

_Dicen que las almas vagan en el mundo, muchos buscan su otra mitad y otros simplemente se cansan de buscarla, ¿tu que harías? Te soy sincera yo esperaría después de todo soñar no cuesta nada, duerme que tal vez cuando menos te lo esperes esa persona aparecerá e tu sueños._

_T.Q.M. atte Shenling._


End file.
